Evolution
by Eirrythia
Summary: Dreams come true, destiny is met... but that is not the end of the tale. Evil will not stop just because of love... (Previously posted, and then removed for a personal hiatus - previous name published by lady fig)
1. Pain

Disclaimer ~ I lived in the icebox of the world. I can give you ice cubes if you want to sue. Works of love is all I own, and the thoughts that became the stories you see. Any of the characters you don't recognize are mine. Including the Circle

Timeline ~ 7 years after Restless, To Shanshu From LA 2007

Spoilers ~ On the safe side, everything current to the end of Season 4 & 1

Synopsis ~ Angel gets his redemption on Buffy's 23 birthday. 2 weeks later they are married. They have twins 2 years later. When the twins are 1 they take a trip to Europe...

Feedback ~ Greatly appreciated, even though doubts of my sanity have been claimed since the inception of this

Rating ~ I gonna say it is R because I am not pulling any stops with this one.

 _ **With evolution, the end is destiny. To those with power, the journey is destiny.**_

She felt him coming. He was in her soul. In her head. He was so far embedded within her spirit that she could feel his pain. His despair of never finding her. And yet she ran.

She ran like she had wings on her feet. Through the alleys, down the streets she ran. She ran for what seemed like forever.

She stopped. Taking a needless breath, she thought frantically. How could she see him? What would he say? What would he say when he felt the unbeating heart in her chest?

Lifting the man hole cover she slipped into the solace of the dark. She ran again. She ran from her past, her future, and her love. She was of no use to him. She was a monster. And though it pained her, she could not be with him.

To stand next to his soul and bask in the warmth of his love.

She would never again feel the joy in his slow smile. She would never see the sleepy look of love on his face when he held her close at sunrise.

With seeming impossibility she ran faster. She ran and ran until she felt as though her dead heart would burst. She ran from memory. Her eyes blurred over as she remembered the love they had shared. The joy and warmth in their life.

She remembered the beach they had made love upon. It had been her 23 birthday and he had finally become human. They turned their backs upon her calling. Faith was more than capable.

As she ran through the catacombs, likewise her memories ran through her mind. The wedding in May. They had been wedded right on the opening of the Hellmouth. Everything was perfect and the sanctity of their union had sealed it.

The birth of their twins floated on it's heels. She remembered when their little son had held her finger so tight. Her daughter's voracious feeding habits. Their gleaming brown eyes tied them to her soul, just like their father's.

Their first steps, taken on a beach in Greece. The long nights spent in his arms. The loverly walks in the parks. The romantic dinners took hold in her mind, making tears course down her face.

The attack and the death of her babies. She had failed to protect them. She remembered scrambling to their lifeless bodies. She cradled her babies and screamed her pain to the skies. She screamed at the stars that looked down so carelessly. She felt nothing when the vampire bit her.

She remembered the force of blood to her mouth. The painful awakening of her new form monopolized her mind, making her stumble. She remembered killing the others.

She remembered taking the head of her sire in her hands. She took it and held it gently, like a mother holds her children. Her whispered words, spoken in a sweet tone, informed him of his end.

She remembered very slowly caressing his skull as she ripped his ear off his head. She whispered small thing to him as she removed his eyes with a stake. She very delicately took his head between her hands and twisted ever so slowly. She felt every vertebrae stretch before popping.

She left him with only enough life to be seen by the Hunters. Then she ran. She carried with her the blankets from her babies. Her wedding ring graced her left hand, heart pointing in. And yet she ran from him.

She had never wanted to die. She wanted only to love him and be loved in return. She wanted to watch her children grow. She wanted to make love with her husband beneath the stars. To awake in his arms and bless the day they had met.

But because of that monster she would never again be allowed to rejoin her former life. Her babies had never gotten to see the world in all its glory. They never felt the joy of first love. They never got to feel the triumph of Graduation. They never got to find out their contribution to the world.

She kept running. The pain followed like a faithful dog. She banished it from her mind as she climbed up the ladder. She ran down the pier to the waiting ship. Stowing aboard, she vowed that this would never happen to another family. As long as she walked the earth in any form, the innocent would never find their lives cut short.

They would see the new day and would discover loves mysteries. They would pass on and their children would become the future. She solemnly swore an oath. Those who stalked the night in search of a life to end would never succeed. They would be the ones to perish.

Long ago, evil had declared war on her. She simply returned the favour.

Atop a mountain to the west, a shrouded figure turned to her companions. She spoke in a calm, dangerous voice. "Thus you hath brought the change. Be warned. She hath the power and the will to destroy thee. Thou must learn when and when not to interfere in path of her kind."

"She is but a lesser. She is of no concern. Their lives are the toys of us. Existence is wrought upon a whim. And ended upon a whim." A male sneered at the woman.

"With ordinary beings, thou decree is at best foolish. But thou, brother, hath forgotten the legends. With this move thou hath brought on the end."

"She is a lesser. What can she do?"

A snarl silenced the other male. " She is not a lesser and never has been. Are thou so inept that thou hath forgotten the consequences?"

"Consequences to what?"

She returned to her post watching the ship sail away. In a quiet voice she said, "Bringing about the Evolution."


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer ~ I lived in the icebox of the world. I can give you ice cubes if you want to sue. Works of love is all I own, and the thoughts that became the stories you see. Any of the characters you don't recognize are mine. Including the Circle

Timeline ~ 2 years after V.1. 2009

Spoilers ~ Same as before. Everything current

Author's Notes ~ Faith has been released from jail and is good.

 _ **When evolution comes to pass, it ends all that was before. Pain is it's ally.**_

Giles opened the door quietly and looked in. He felt his heart clench with anguish. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he looked at the man inside.

Rather, the shell of a man. A man who once had the power to change the world. Now he spent his time avoiding the light. Only the constant presence of others kept this once proud, now broken, man from ceasing to exist.

"Angel…" Giles ran a finger under his eyes, removing the tears. "It's time to go."

When Angel rose his head, Giles very nearly began to cry again. Angel's eyes were shadowed and in them lived more pain than any man should have to know.

"Go where?" His voice was a pale fractured shadow.

"To Joyce's funeral. She wanted you there. She…left a letter for you, with Anique." Giles felt a flash of pain. Joyce had outlived her daughter by 2 years. Finally, she gave in. She gave up and stepped away from them.

Angel looked at the former Watcher. All he saw was a man who barely made from day to day. He looked again at the picture in his hands. His Buffy. He had taken this picture in Greece. Three hours before she had been stolen away from him. His babies. Little Liam and Kathryn. Never to grow up.

He felt the tears pool under his eyelids and spill down his cheeks. His soul cried out. BUFFY! Why can't you be here?! He raised his head up to the ceiling and felt the tears pour down his face. He had for two years to keep it inside. But today his babies should be turning three. Instead it was the second anniversary of their death and their mother's death.

Giles laid a hand the ex-vampire's shoulder. When their eyes met, Giles knew what thought ran rampant through his mind. He helped Angel up. The two supported each other to the door. Angel tucked the picture into his coat pocket and went outside. He stood on the sunlight and cursed the gods.

Sunlight was hers. How dare they show it without her!

Throughout the ride and the funeral itself, he said nothing. He laid a single yellow rose on the coffin as it was lowered into the cool embrace of the earth. He stood with the others as the dirt was piled upon the casket, covering the remains of the proud woman. The woman who bore the world's greatest Slayer.

Denying the tears, he went over to another headstone. He knelt and placed his forehead on the name inscribed there. He traced the two smaller names and felt his soul rip. He heaved a sob, allowing no sound to emerge.

A soft touch made him look up. He gazed into the dark eyes of Faith. She opened his arms to him and he went into them and began to sob. Both of them sobbed their grief. The force of his pain and turmoil threatened to rip him apart.

As she held him, Faith cursed the evil that had wrought this. Tears streamed down her face as she held the sobbing man. Buffy was her sister. Her first true friend. Even after all she had done, Buffy had forgiven her. Faith had loved her so much and had never gotten a chance to say thank you.

Never thanked her for believing, for helping, and for just trusting her a second time. Faith had seen the one the beast that started this all. She had wrenched the truth from his broken body. She had seen the damage and knew instinctively who had caused it.

For six months, Faith had searched. One night, Buffy came to her in a dream. The two of them were sharing a picnic on a river. The wind had blown sweet smells past her face. Buffy had told her to stop. To stop searching; where she had gone, they could not follow. She told Faith to watch Angel. To protect him and keep him alive.

She vanished and Faith awoke. Faith rushed to Angel's room and found him barely alive. She, with the help of Willow, had bound them as blood-siblings. Through this, Faith forced him to live.

Now she and Giles lived with Angel. The three of them trained Buffy's replacement. Joyce had taken Anique in as a daughter and raised her. Anique was aware of all that her predecessor had accomplished. She had a piece of the same fire that had driven Buffy.

At 17, she showed great promise of coming close to Faith and Buffy in skill. Anique also refused to allow Angel to die. She often told Faith of Dreams. Dreams in which a beautiful blond woman taught her how to fight and survive. Faith never told anyone of these dreams in which Buffy came to her and Anique.

As Faith rubbed his back, Angel allowed his grief to play itself out. He felt the pressure lessen a bit. He returned Faith's hugs.

"Thank you, Little Sister." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

Faith smiled slightly at the endearment. "Anytime. Joyce left this with Anique." She handed him a lavender envelope.

Angel opened it, and as Faith got up to leave, he pulled her back. "Your name is on it too." Angel opened the letter and the two began to read the letter written in Joyce's neat handwriting.

 _To My Lost Ones,_

 _I love you both so much. I can tell I have very little time left. I must tell you both a few things before I go. Please have patience._

 _Dear Faith, you a like a daughter to me. You have so much inherent strength. Yet you don't believe it. You survived a trip to the dark and came back better for it. Look after Angel and Anique. They both need you and you need them._

 _Sweet Angel, how apt your name is. You were the one thing I could not expect. Buffy was born to be the Slayer. Don't you even dare blame yourself for their deaths. It was the power that called her that caused this. I know you feel responsible, but what could you have done? You're human, love._

 _I found a few things in Buffy's old room. They are yours now, Angel. One is a spell. It is used to enhance the strength of a human 10 fold. She wanted to use it on her 18th birthday. She never got the chance. She would want you to have it._

 _You need a purpose, Love. I had it changed slightly. Use it. Take this spell as a final gift from the two of us._

 _For Faith and Anique, there are rings. They were my grandmother's and I had them bespelled by Willow. The secrets will be revealed later._

 _Your other gift is enclosed, Angel. I had it also bespelled._

 _Who would have thought? I, Joyce Beverly Summers, would end up in the world of magic. I was not something I would have asked for. But it is my life._

 _Stay alive. Protect the innocent. I know, yadda yadda yadda. I love you, Faith, Angel._

 _Joyce_

Angel tipped the envelope and handed the two rings to Faith. He took the third and opened it. He took the crème-coloured paper and opened it. Lying in his palm was a silver cross. He felt tears sting his eyes as he realized what it was. He a given her this when they first met. He turned it over and read the inscription. March 10, 1997 B & A..

He took the chain and fastened the necklace about him. He felt a comforting presence fill him and he was oddly at peace. He looked at Faith, who had put on her ring. She felt the same thing. He read the paper and showed it to Faith.

Willow came up and smiled gently at them. "Joyce asked me to perform the spell today. If you would like." Angel detected the shimmer of tears in her eyes as she saw the cross. He nodded and handed the paper to Willow.

She pulled a sprig of Thyme out of her pocket and tied it to a blossom of hemlock. She knelt and laid it on the grave in front of Angel. She surrounded it in a circle of salt. She raised her hands to the sky to beseech her patron goddess, Hecate. She then began to recite the poem.

"Lord and Lady of the Sky, Please hear my cry. Give me the strength, To Fight and Live. To end evil and survive. To right the wrong and Live in purity."

Willow took Angel's hand and sliced open his palm. She allowed the blood to drip on the herbs.

"Hecate, goddess of Witches. Hear me, I plea. I am one of your daughters. Please grant this request. The request of lovers Torn asunder."

Willow swallowed the tears and sobs that began to well up in her chest. She sigh and then read the rest of the spell.

"With the wind of Eternity, I pledge the soul of a Warrior. One who needs the strength, The power to fight. With the water of Life, I invoke the boon, Of the gods on high, And the spirits of below. With the earth of Faith, I beseech the spirit of Thyme. The soul of the Protector, Please hear this cry. With the fire of Love, I say these words, From soulmate to lover, In perpetua"

Willow's eyes glowed red as she touched Angel. He felt a shock go through him. A deeply buried part of him recognized the powers the witch in front of him was courting. A fearful part wanted to stop her, but the selfish hurting man inside kept silent. The Fates owed him...

"In the presence of my Lady I thank, So mote it be."

She slumped slightly and set fire to the herbs. A vanilla scent wafted to his nose and Angel felt the embrace of his love. Willow took the ashes and offered them to the winds.

Angel stood and walked out of the graveyard with Faith and Willow. For consequences and repercussions he had no doubt would follow, but for this night... in this hour he just wanted to hurt.

"And you deny they are lessers?" The big male snarled. "They have to resort to gods for power."

"Lessers cannot wield the power that witch can." A soft feminine voice rebuked him. She looked at the other one, who stood at the edge.

"Thou fail yet again to realize the object lesson." She smirked at the male. "Observe."

At dusk, they graveyard, which ordinarily would be overrun by vampires, was devoid of movement. Only one being was there. Her aura frightened of other creatures of the night.

She walked over to the new grave and knelt. She placed a blood red rose on the stone. Reading the stone she allowed a few memories through.

Joyce Summers. 1958 – 2009. Devoted Mother and Friend.

She ran a hand over the words and one blood tear fell. Taking her nail she pressed it into the hard unyielding granite. A groove followed the course of her nail.

She stood and left the graveyard. Getting in her car she drove to the free way and sped away, never looking back. She ruthlessly shoved her memories away as she drove.

Back in the graveyard, the headstone now held an underline beneath the word "Mother"

"That, dear siblings, is the second step." The hooded one said quietly.

The small male spluttered. "Second step of what?" He growled at her. She smiled gently at him.

"The second step to the end. Evolution has begun."


	3. Growth

Disclaimer ~ I lived in the icebox of the world. I can give you ice cubes if you want to sue. Works of love is all I own, and the thoughts that became the stories you see. Any of the characters you don't recognize are mine. Including the Circle

Timeline ~ 5 years after Evolution V.1, 3 years after Evolution V.2, about 2012

Spoilers ~ 'Helpless' (direct reference) other that that, ehh.

Author's Notes ~ Moving on towards some less volatile emotions now. Never fear, plenty of rage and pain and angst coming soon. I need to find my bad place now.

 _ **With evolution comes change. One must change the outside to match the inside.**_

"Byla…." A man stuck his head in the doorway. "Are you done yet?"

A woman with close-cropped blond hair looked at him. She pulled the leather vest down over her breasts and laced it up. She grabbed her thigh boots and moved over to the window. She stared outside as she zipped up the boots. The man walked inside and surveyed the hotel room.

A body lay on the bed. It was a man, half-naked and laying on his front. His head was turned in an unnatural angle and his eyes had a vacant dead look. Two holes on the side of his neck leaked a small amount of blood.

The man looked at her and grimaced. "I take it he is dead." He reached for the man's jeans and pulled out a wallet. He looked at the license. "Boris Materson. 45, of Glenfield Oaks. Married to Katerine. Father of Jesse, 14, and Amelia, 13." He looked at her.

The woman stood at the window looking out with her arms crossed. "Child rapist and abuser. His last 13 victims are buried in the Mississippi River. His favourite toys are middle-aged housewives. Especially ones who recently had babies." She looked at him. Reaching into a black biker jacket, she threw him a recorder. "A list of victims and locations is on that tape. Names, ages, and his confession."

He easily caught the recorder. "And what do I say his cause of death was?"

She pulled the jacket on and regarded him with glowing yellow eyes. "Random gangland killing."

"The neck?"

"A ritualistic cult. Make something up." She brushed past him. He grabbed her arm, earning him a growl.

"How can I pass this one off?"

"Freddie. I think you can figure it out." She pulled free and stalked out.

He looked after her. He looked at the recorder and the dead body. He rubbed his head as he dialed a number on his phone. "Gary, I need a clean-up crew at Palatial Towers Hotel. Room 1313." He heard Byla's tossed back comment.

"Call me with the next one."

He sighed as he sat down to wait.

"And this is the one you think will bring about the Evolution?" A thin robed woman sneered at the cloaked one.

A male laughed an oily laugh. "Rather pitiful if you ask me."

The small woman snorted. "Who asked you?"

The cloaked one sighed as she stared at the sky. "Enough. Thou waste thy time with this petty bickering. She is the One. She was Chosen long ago. Before any of thou were even a glimmer in thy parents eye."

Giles rubbed his eyes and read the paragraph again. He wrote a note and went to put it in his file and sighed. Willow had so 'kindly' typed them up in the laptop she and Tara had gifted him with. He hated the infernal things and disavowed any knowledge of the usage.

Truth be told, he was well versed in the usage of computers. He'd be damned if he would let them know that. He pulled out the computer and booted it up. He entered his password and went into the notepad. He pulled up the file that Willow had titled, 'Gileslike Musings'.

"You know, when Willow finds out that you know how to use those things and you have tricked her for 15 years, she might want to kill you."

Giles swiveled in his chair to look at Angel, who had come down the stairs behind him. He frowned and replied, "It was for the sake of a reputation. And the fact that I have an incurable habit to surf the Net for things other than what I supposed too. It was easier to get Willow to search for me."

"She is still going to kill you." The tall man walked over to lean down, and he looked at the screen. "Gileslike Musings?"

"Willow named it." He typed up his note. "Consider what she named her cat."

Faith sat up on the couch, where she had been laying all this time. "B would have loved this. Hell she would have just told Willow to watch you try to get out of it."

Giles' eyes got huge and he gave her panicked look. He looked at Angel in worry. Angel turned and grinned at the Slayer. "More likely she would have conned you into spilling the beans so she could play innocent."

He walked into the kitchen for a drink, leaving Giles in mild shock. It used to be that any mention of his dead wife would had sent the man into hiding for days. Faith whispered to Giles, "He has learned how to joke again. Will and I thought it might help."

Giles nodded and looked at Angel in the kitchen. They didn't have to watch him as much as they used to. It had been 4 years since IT had happened. It looked like Angel had stopped fighting and was willing to live again. Giles could tell that this pleased Faith to no end.

"So Giles," Angel came back into the living room. "Who is this person you are hunting through the news?"

"A vigilante of sorts." Giles looked at his screen. "The difference about this one is that she shows up in both worlds."

"Both meaning demon and human?" Faith raised an eyebrow.

Angel looked at Giles, "SHE?"

Giles held up a hand. "Yes she. She kills humans who torture or abuse innocents. Child rapists, kidnappers, murderers…you name it. The main thing seems to be anyone who disrupts a family. The victims are found dead under suspicious circumstances."

"Meaning something like blood loss." Angel sat on the arm of the couch by Faith.

"That and pre-mortem torture. It seems that our 'friend' believes that the punishment should fit the crime. Only hunting the absolute worst of humanity. The more brutal the pain of the victims was, the more brutal the treatment and death. One thing I found odd was this…All human victims drained of blood, but death was caused by other injuries."

"So you're saying that we have a vigilante vampire on our hands. Gee say that 5 times fast." Faith looked at Giles.

"In effect, yes. Although it seems rather odd to have a vampire…"Giles trailed off as he clicked through to the next paragraph.

"...Killing like-characters, almost kindred souls. It's almost like the vampire is fixating on its own life." Angel rubbed his chin. He raised a brow as he watched the older man notate something from an article

"Do vamps fixate?" Faith rolled over and looked up at Angel. She knew he had always been one to follow a type, but even as a vampire, Angel defied categories.

Giles answered her. "Some do. Zachary Kralik was fixated on mothers above anything else. He felt a deep anger towards his own, whom he killed. He seemed to have decided all mothers therefore are evil."

"I thought Kralik was just insane." Angel well remembered Buffy's 18 birthday. And his inability to help her. Just like 5 years ago. His mind shut down. He always shied away from the memories.

"He was that. But it proves the theory of fixation. I believe the question lies in what happened to this particular vampire."

"So…" Faith got up and sat backwards in a chair. "We have to become a Dr. Laura for this vamp or something, right?"

Angel grinned. Giles raised an eyebrow at her. "Not exactly. I think it will be in our benefit to discover what it is though." He swiveled his chair around. "Especially since she is spiraling closer to Sunnydale."

"What?"

Giles smiled at the tandem outburst. He thought that might get their attention. "Our friend is moving in a spiral pattern. The ultimate goal/center of which is Sunnydale."

"Your dreams of gaining the sixth make you blind." The man shook his head.

The cloaked woman turned. For once her face show an emotion. Disgust was painted across her ageless features. "So even thou, Curz, are susceptible to thy generated fears. Have thou no strength?"

A smaller female let off a silvery laugh. "The Lord of Fear is afraid. Isn't that poetic?" She laid her hand on his shoulder. He tried to shake her off, but could not. She had a quiet strength, and an endless compassion for those who were her opposites.

"It is pointless for you to stand this vigil, My Lady." Said a man who stood off from the others. He wore no cloak and was naught but a disciple.

She turned a fond gaze on him. "When thou have all the time eternal, nothing is pointless."

The man lowered his head, rebuked.

She raised his chin, "Dear Sior, thou are yet young. Not even a millenium. Pray, do as thou art bid and leave the doubts for those who fear." She kissed his brow.

A slender female sighed. "And yet, you who commands eternity have so few disciples. Why do your followers end up in my realm?"

"It is not your realm. It is your destined home."

"And you, Lady of Faith. Why are you so nitpicky?"

Another laugh came from the small woman. "Ah, Cire, where do you learn such colourful language?"

Freddie turned on his answering machine as he walked in. A husky voice floated into the room.

"Freddie, I trust you got commended. I'm calling to let you know I'm moving on. Something came to my attention that needs dealt with. It was nice knowing you."

Freddie sat down heavily. "Byla?"


	4. In Ashes

Disclaimer ~ I lived in the icebox of the world. I can give you ice cubes if you want to sue. Works of love is all I own, and the thoughts that became the stories you see. Any of the characters you don't recognize are mine. Including the Circle

Timeline ~ 3 years after Evolution V.3. 17 years after Restless (BtVS)

Spoilers ~ None that I can think of. You never know. Read the other 3 first.

Synopsis ~ The hardest step. There is more. This is not the end

Author's Notes ~ This is the angst that gets pent up and I had to let it out. I cried while I wrote this. It means a lot to me. The Evolution Vignettes have been my therapy for a lot of bad things.

Rating ~ Definitely R

 _ **Death never ends the pain or love. Death begins it again. That is the truth of power.**_

She felt the pull in her soul and resisted. She could never go back. She hung onto what was left of her sanity with claws of steel. She was the strongest there was, yet she felt the despair begin to swamp her like it had on her run years ago.

She had run in fear, and pain and she felt like her life was ending. It was only the beginning of the pain. She knew now that it was not over yet. How could it hurt this much? She wasn't supposed to have a soul.

She leaned her forehead against the cool concrete and took a ragged needless breath. She would feel things for as long as he walked the earth and still loved her. She knew that now. And as much as it hurt she wanted it no other way.

She tried to build a life, doing what she had always done. But the loss seared her tattered soul in ways she never knew it could. He was her world and she gave up on it. She had run. Why had she been so stupid? Why?

She raised a tear-streaked face to the stars, burning so coldly in the night. It was so easy. She could just die now. Wait for the sunrise. Let it all end.

Not without seeing him one more time. She had very little time left. She began to run, faster than she had before. She felt her soul grow wings as she ran. She needed no directions, she always knew where he was. Like a beacon in her mind and an arrow to her undead heart.

She jumped and felt the air cradle her as she moved. She landed and set off again, moving faster than even light dared to travel. She felt his presence grow stronger and yet she pushed faster on.

She stopped, fear clenching her mind. She ripped brutally through and walked up the still, frozen lawn. Just to see him again. To look on his dear sweet face. To see his soul shining. Did she deserve that?

It didn't matter. She felt the other and turned. Golden eyes glowing evilly at her from the dark. Pain and rage welled in her chest. She just wanted to see him once. And this young one would stop her. Her face rippled and she grabbed him by the throat.

"I have killed worse than you. I want one thing and you are in my way."

She threw the young vampire into the pillar and moved unerringly to her destination. She looked in through the window and felt a surge of feeling. Her love was sitting there, alive and whole. She saw the cross around his neck and felt tears drip over her fangs.

Her eyes hungrily took him in, knowing this was the last time. It was the only way. She had to go, she couldn't take it any more.

She hit the ground and spun. Before she could react, she was thrown against the window, shattering the glass. She didn't notice the people inside come outside. She raked her hands along the vampire's face, feeling the flesh pile up behind her claws.

The blood brought to the surface made her own begin to boil. She grabbed the leg meant to kick her. With a cruel wrench to the left she felt the muscles and sinew tear and give way. She glared with feral eyes at this hindrance.

Systematically she removed his body parts, making a neat pile at her feet. She never noticed the audience. She looked down at the remains of the vampire and a memory intruded. This person had been a classmate. Someone she had spoken to.

She fell to her knees and sobbed. Scrambling for a twig or branch she ended the misery of the pitiful creature. She stood as the body turned to dust and washed away into the night. Something called to her to turn and she felt the impact as his eyes met hers.

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. She stood there, ridges out and tears coursing down her face. She smelled the sunrise coming and in shock her visage slipped. Her face shone in the early dawn as she stared at the people who once had been her family.

He stepped forward in shock. A hand reached out to her. Amazed, she extended her own. She moved towards him, mesmerized by his soulful, brown eyes.

He searched her hazel eyes and looked at the hand she extended. He saw the ring on her third finger, heart pointing in. He eyes flew to hers.

She felt a rush of despair hit her as the sun's fatal rays hit her. She felt the fire at it began to consume her. Her soul cried out, as did she as the flames ate her body.

"Nooooo! Angel My Love!"

She saw the pain cripple him as he fell by her half-burned husk; she felt his pain as if it was her own. She raised a burned arm to him and touched him for the last time. She felt his tear-slicked cheek as she felt herself break away.

The pain filled his eyes like never before. He tried to grab her but it was too late. She was blowing away in the early morning wind. She felt her soul reach out to his and they touched just for instant. The last thing she heard was his anguished cry of her name fill the morning sky. The she knew no more.


	5. Reality Delayed

Disclaimer ~ I lived in the icebox of the world. I can give you ice cubes if you want to sue. Works of love is all I own, and the thoughts that became the stories you see. Any of the characters you don't recognize are mine. Including the Circle

Timeline ~ Immediately follwing V.4

Spoilers ~ A whole bunch, Becoming, Amends, the movie... ya know just about anything

Synopsis ~ Coming to Terms

 _ **How much pain can one person take before they snap. To heroes, there is no limit.**_

What happens now? She had spent all of her time running. Running from her destiny, running from her life, running from love. What could happen to her now?

She was dead, she knew that. She had to be. She had been burned by the rising sun, her ashes gathered in the morning wind. That meant that she was dead.

Then why did she feel this ache, this pain? Why could she still feel his anguish?

All that time running and she was out of time. She was dead. So why did it hurt?

The man whirled. "Why did you do that? She was supposed to die."

The claoked woman laughed softly. "Nay, brother, she was supposed to life a full life and die in the arms of her true love." Sharp, piercing eyes froze him in place. "Wouldst thou know what happened to that plan?"

Curz looked at the cloaked one in something akin to fear. Shaking himself, he met her steely gaze. "What of it? It's not like you need her. You above all others have all the time in the world."

Before anyone could move, she had him on his knees before her. "The only thing that keeps thy petty existence even viable is the fact that thou art true to form."

Cire, Lady of Death, laid a hand on her shoulder. "And that fact that I would never allow him into my realm? Does that play a part in the staying of you hand?"

The smaller of the three woman walked over. "Lord of Fear that he is, Curz should indeed know when to step aside. I often why 'I' have faith in him."

For the first time, the other male sided with the women. Bolor gave Curz a disappointed look. "You should have made hate fester in her heart for her love. Not conspire in her death."

Curz looked up into the cold impassive eyes of the Lady of Eternity, Nisha. He realized then what he had done. "It is true? The Evolution begins?"

Nisha threw him away from her. "It began before. When thou killed her children. Dost thou wish to know why I favour her?"

The other four looked at her in interest.

"Look there and tell me what thy see."

Angel looked at the picture in silence. He didn't cry this time. He had no tears, it hurt to much. He placed the picture on the headstone. Taking a deep breath, he opened a letter he had kept for 10 years. He felt a tremor as he saw her writing on the vanilla scented pages.

Angel, my Love,

If you have this letter than obviously I have left you. Sorry. That doesn't even sound like its enough to me... Do you remember that Christmas, when you wanted to leave me? To just die and never come back? And I told you strong is fighting, every day in every little way you can. I meant that Angel and I still do.

You will get past this. No, I don't mean you will ever get over me, just like I could never get over you going to hell, or losing your soul. Do you know why? Cause I could still feel you there with me. To me, you weren't dead, you weren't gone. Just misplaced.

My Love, I am dead. I doubt I will come back to you even I do live somehow. How could I come back to you as something we both hated? I will love you till the end of time. Possibly beyond.

You always remain my reason for existence.

Buffy.

"She lives naught for herself, but for him. Do you understand what it is that I admire about her?" The others looked at her. She sighed and looked over the edge of the mountain. "She has what is needed to make our world go on."

Abruptly, Masia, Lady of Faith, looked at her. "Is she the Sixth?"

Nisha shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, but without her, he will never survive."

"So what do we do?" Curz looked at her steadly.

Cire turned and gazed at him. "We complicate her death. If she is worthy, she shall not die"

"Whom decides if she is worthy?" Nisha asked from her perch.

Cire looked at them all with an unfathomable look. "She does."

She was dead, she was dust, yet she could see. She could feel. Looking at her hands, she didn't see burned husks. Rather she saw the scarred relics of her Slaying days. Feeling her face, she felt the ridges and the fangs.

Disgusted, she sat in a heap on the ground. She felt the bleakness flood her. She wasn't dead, she was one of Them.

"Isn't this pitiful? The great Slayer…on the ground in a heap."

She rolled over and saw herself. Blinking, she realized it was herself in high school. A fifteen year old version. She sat up and gazed at the lithe girl with her feral yellow eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Well, to know why MY existence has become so damned pitiful. A Slayer…hah! Talk about a joke." The younger version sat on a rock that appeared out of no where. "Is this my future? To feel sorry for myself?"

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself…"

"Yeah? What do you call it? PTA meetings?" She crossed her arms. "So Slayer, what have you done for yourself, besides get your children killed? Oh, yeah, you shattered the will to live of the man you love. Real great that."

The Slayer felt the anger rise up for the first time in ages. It was rage, it was pure anger, the anger that comes from being misread. She beat it back and looked steadily at her younger self.

"What of it 'Buffy'? Have you done better recently?"

"Better than sitting on the ground bemoaning my lot in life? Oh yeah. I encourage a sports team to succeed"

"You danced around in a skimpy outfit so the boys could look at your ass."

"At least I was doing something!" Buffy sighed, she cocked her head at the Slayer. "What? Is being a super hero too hard for you? Lemme guess. You feel as though it is all unfair…no life, nights spent smooching Angel…boo-hoo."

Before she could stop herself, the Slayer surged to her feet. "You know what! BUFFY! I have done more to 'encourage' the human race to survive than you could dream of in you simple boy-crazed little brain. I have killed Angel….that's right. Rammed the sword right through his gut like he was butter. Twisted it a good bit to. Know why? Cause the world should survive. Yeah, he came back. Doesn't mean it didn't happen."

Buffy raised an eyebrow and began to clean her nails. "So? Jesse, Jenny…Ms. Calender, Ford, classmates, Mom…They're dead. What about them?"

"What about all the others who died? Wanna bring all the ghost out of the bag?! Yeah, they died. Everyone does. I couldn't save Jesse, or Ms Calender. Know why? I wasn't ready. You try refusing the only reason you are alive. See how far you get."

Buffy looked at her. "So why do you feel guilty?"

The Slayer looked at her hands. "Because I care about people."

"And them?" Buffy pointed at the small children playing nearby. "You feel guilty about them?"

Her gaze turned and she felt a crack, heard the shatter as she refused to close her eyes. She forced herself to look at her small children playing as though they had not a care. As if they weren't supposed to be dead.

"They weren't you know. Supposed to be dead. Hell, we weren't supposed to live past Lothos. But we did. You want to know why? Because Merrick saw something in us that he thought should go on. It's a lot like what we see in the human race."

The Slayer continued to watch the two children. They grew before her eyes, still playing happily.

"We were suppose to die when the Master killed us. Xander and Angel saw something that needed to go on. How many times were we suppose to die, Slayer, and we didn't?"

"More times than I care to count."

"It's like that spell you, Willow, Xander and Giles did. The bonding of 4 things. Well, you and I, as Buffy and the Slayer, have what it takes to save the world. So why are we dying?

"We aren't…we are already dead."

"If we were dead, why are we here?"

The Slayer turned to look at her. Flashes ran behind her eyes as remembered everything she had accomplished. "I should never have turned the Slaying over to Faith."

Buffy shook her head.

The Slayer pursed her lips. "I'm going back." She walked away a few steps. "Are you coming? Cause I can't do it without you." She raised an eyebrow, " And frankly, you are boring without me."

Buffy reached across the distance. Her hand joined that of the Slayer. "Yeah, I know. One thing." She ran a hand along the ridges. "He won't hate you as a vampire."

The Slayer nodded, closing her eyes. "I know, I just couldn't deal with it."

Buffy grinned suddenly. "You know what. They have to be handy. Scare people off, plus you give off this wicked mean vibe." She put a hand on her hip. "I like it."

The Slayer smiled softly. "So do I."


	6. Integrate

Disclaimer ~ I lived in the icebox of the world. I can give you ice cubes if you want to sue. Works of love is all I own, and the thoughts that became the stories you see. Any of the characters you don't recognize are mine. Including the Circle

Timeline ~ 2017, in the Evolution Universe

Spoilers ~ Prophecy Girl, What's My Line?

Synopsis ~ Two pieces finally realize what happened.

Author's Notes ~ Not real big on the angst, that is next time. Kind of short, but still important.

 _ **Evolution involves pain, it involves confronting the parts of you that you don't accept. Heroes can't afford the luxury of reflection. Heroism has no reflection.**_

Tears. It was always tears. It was almost as if they ruled the world. They were everywhere, on everything. On the face of a child, the cheeks of an old woman.

On the soul of a hero, tears are like rips in the fabric of time. At least these ones are. And yet, there was nothing he could do to stop them. Nothing thing he would do. He let them fall because it meant he still lived, or at least functioned.

He wasn't inside. No, he was outside. Glaring through tears at the world that had wrought this nightmare. It was as if some omnipotent entity wanted to see how much he could take until he shattered. There was little hope of that happening. One had to be whole to shatter.

And Angel hadn't been whole in ten long years.

The feel of her spine popping loudly made the Slayer straighten up. She looked at her younger self. Buffy gazed right back at her.

"What? You thought once we re-entered this world, we would automatically be one entity again?" The 15 year scoffed. "Yeah right. You're dreaming."

The Slayer sighed and grabbed Buffy's arm. She started dragging the girl out of the trees. Buffy frowned, but followed her anyway. She had no where near the amount of power her older self had. It was kinda pointless trying to get away from her anyway. After all, they both had the same agenda. Still…

"Can we slow down? I realize you are all hyped and empowered and all, but I am just your random run of the mill 15-year-old Slayer."

The Slayer cocked an eyebrow. "No, you aren't. Look."

Buffy looked down. She was dressed as she had been when she died the first time. Because of the Master. She looked at the Slayer in shock.

"I would guess that the closer we get to the land of the living the older you get."

"What about you?" The blond looked at the Vampire... Slayer in front of her. The lines were more then blurred for the two. And yet, something was becoming so very clear.

The Slayer grinned recklessly at her. "Oddly, I get stronger." She demonstrated, moving a rock with a thought. "Wonder why?"

Buffy shook her head. "Actually, I remember something Merrick told me. You probably don't remember because it was so long ago." She straightened the leather coat over the prom dress. "He was telling me that Slayers usually don't survive vampiric con….con something…"

"Vampiric conversion?"

"Yeah, that. They usually don't survive it with all their marbles. Something about not having the ingrained personality…"

The Slayer sighed. "Actually, he said, and I quote, ' Slayers do not survive vampiric conversion because due to her extreme isolation, she has no personality ingrained deep enough to ward off the insanity sprung from being sired.' What does that have to do with us?"

"You remember…cool." Buffy stood and walked over to a rock. "Maybe, we are separated because when you were…I was - will be - sired…there was too much pain for the Buffy personality to take hold. Maybe that's why we went a little crazy."

"And this little exercise is to re-integrate us?"

Buffy grinned at her older counterpart. "Makes sense you know, I will always be a better Slayer with help. You kinda proved that."

The Slayer considered and nodded. "So when you increase in age, I have to increase in power…"

"To equalize the change ratio. How can you fit two different pieces together, if you don't have a common denominator."

The Slayer quirked an eyebrow. "I think I heard Giles in that one."

Buffy grinned. "Him and Willow actually."

"I miss them."

"So do I."

There was a flash as Buffy aged again. When the Slayer could see again, Buffy was dressed in the same thing she wore when Kendra showed up. The Slayer pointedly raised a brow. "Looks like each jump in age is to when we acquired power or knowledge."

Buffy nodded. "Although there are some memories I wish I didn't have to see."

The older, pained eyes of the blond vampire looked at the blond girl in sympathy. "I know, but they made us stronger."

Buffy gazed up above them. "But at what cost?"

Angel walked down the hill and frowned at the dark haired woman before him. "I though I protested vehemently last time you followed me."

"Well if you call a temper tantrum worthy of a 6 year old protesting vehemently, than yeah you did." Faith quirked an eyebrow. "We wanted to ….."

"Look after me after watching her die? Faith, I mourned for her when she first disappeared. This way I know she has gone to heaven. Buffy was never evil, so I know she is fine." He waited a second, hoping he would fool her.

Faith gazed at him a moment and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we all mourned. Will was just worried and so was Giles." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm doing my run. You want to come?"

"No, I was gonna do a quick patrol, then bed." He walked away.

Faith waited until he was out of range and then beckoned to the shadow behind her. "You see what I mean? He's slipping away, he couldn't even tell you were here."

Spike grimaced. "Aye, pet. I saw."

Faith looked at the peroxide vampire. "Can you help us?"

Lighting a cigarette, the vampire gazed at the Slayer. "Maybe…for the record, it is **only** for you."

Laying a hand on his sharp cheekbone, Faith smiled softly. "I know."

Covering her hand with his own, Spike gazed into the chocolate orbs of the Slayer, HIS Slayer. Placing a kiss in the center of her palm, he faded away into the darkness.


	7. The Others

Disclaimer ~ I lived in the icebox of the world. I can give you ice cubes if you want to sue. Works of love is all I own, and the thoughts that became the stories you see. Any of the characters you don't recognize are mine. Including the Circle

Authors Note ~ Hands down my favourite surprise of this series

 _ **Growing up is learning from your past. Evolution is letting it go. You can never become what you were meant to be when you carry the past with you.**_

 **Thud!** A bag swung in the semi-dark.

 _Grow up. You'll never be the Slayer that she was. You are a replacement._

 _What purpose do you really have? Even with her dead, she is still a better Slayer than you._

 _Who are you going to be?_

 _What will you become?_

 _You made the wrong choices once, are you going to do it again?_

Fists hit the punching bag in a flurry. Blood flecked the padding, dotting a map of furious hits and glancing blows. Thuds echo in every corner of the empty room. And yet, the turmoil was not assuaged. Still it raged, held its sway.

 _What? You think just because you made one good choice, you have made up for your past?_

 _You can never make up for it. You killed, gleefully even._

 _They don't trust you. They never have, never will._

 _And all you are to them is cannon fodder. Do any of them like you? You know they don't._

Faster the blows fell, making the bag swing. Kicks landed high up the bag, the person a blur. Blood stained the tape on her hands; bruises appeared on her pale skin. Any natural tan she had, had paled in the years spent hunting the darkness.

She didn't feel the pain, the tears in her skin. She didn't notice the cuts begin to heal themselves. She didn't hear the door open, or close. She only knew the pain in her head.

 _All your life, all you have ever been is a follow-up. The understudy. Never known for anything you have ever done, other than evil. And you even fell in love a killer._

Gasping, she stopped. Running her hands along her face, she drew them back through her hair, gripping it tightly. She was more than that. She wasn't a screw up anymore, she hadn't been in years.

She had made atonement for her crimes. Hadn't she?

Sitting abruptly. Faith began to unravel the bandages around her hands. She winced as she pulled open freshly healed tears. Gods, she had made a mess of herself. She had bruises all up her arms and legs, and blood was flowing freely in several spots.

Hanging her head, she closed her eyes. She had been a Slayer for more years than she could count. And yet her mother's voice still tormented her. She still heard Gwendolyn Post's voice echo in her ears. She still felt like she wasn't good enough.

Would she ever?

Sometimes it seemed like all people saw when they looked at her was the Slayer who went evil. No-one ever saw the little girl who was still in there. The one who was seeking approval for who she was. The only one who saw that that little girl had been a man who became a demon, who wanted to eat graduation.

Well, him and a man who was a demon when she met him.

The forces of good seemed not to see her as she really was, but the evil forces seemed to have her pegged pretty well.

A soft hand on her hair made her raise her head. Gentle blue eyes, backed by a will so fierce it was steel, gazed at her. She offered a weak smile. He was always there when she needed him.

"Damn it, girl. You made a mess of your hands." He cradled her tattered hands in his capable hands. Gently, he pulled the remainder of the tape free, stroking the fine bones of her hands.

Faith snorted. "Figures. I make a mess of everything else."

A hand snapped out and grasped her hair. Pulling back, he made her meet his eyes. "That is enough."

Faith glared at him and tried to get free of his grasp. Unwavering, he held her in the position on the floor. "You think I don't know what was going through your head?"

He sat next to her and released her hair. Stroking her hair, he softened his voice. "You have so much pain written in your eyes. You have so much scarring on your soul, that it makes me ache inside."

A tear came unbidden to her eye.

"I look at you and I see someone who strode boldly into hell and strode just as boldly out the other side. You have been burned to the core of who you are and yet, I still see the woman I love. The woman who made the right choice. Do you know how strong that makes you?"

Faith looked at him helplessly, tears falling freely. It never failed. This man, this amazing, unbelievable man always managed to get into her head. He always knew what she was thinking. She reached a hand up to stroke his cheek.

He leaned into the caress for a moment. Then he looked at her sternly. "So who was it this time? Your mum or the bitch-watcher?"

Faith snorted. "Both." She winced as she stood up. Moving a few steps away, she stretched, reaching for the ceiling. "I'll never be as good as Buffy was, I killed humans, you know the drill."

She bent backwards, all the way until her hands touched the floor behind her. Staying in the bridge position for a moment, she then extended her legs straight up until she was poised, on her hands, her whole body primed.

"You never saw Buffy as a young Slayer, did you?"

"Nope."

A snicker reached her ears. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"Just remembering. She spent so much energy trying to have her normal life, that she ended up staying just one step ahead of death." He sat on the floor and regarded her for a minute. "She was so in denial about who she was that she flirted with death every step of the way."

Faith held his gaze for a minute. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because that is the difference. She may have more notoriety, but you are more alike than you think."

"Right." Faith balanced on one hand.

"When you were Called you took to it like a fish to water. Why?"

"Because it was better than where I came from."

"Precisely. And Buffy didn't, because where she came from wasn't all that bad." He laughed, low and coarse. "You flipped spots."

Faith used both hands to propel herself and landed a flip on her feet. "How so?"

He shrugged. "You both got a taste for power. She withstood it because she had a foundation. But you withstood despair and true destruction because it was all you knew."

Faith walked over and crouched next to him. She passed a hand gently over his short hair. "So, B went so dark as a vamp because she had no concept of failure?"

"Pretty much. Look at Dru. She was sweet and pious and never did the wrong thing. Being a vamp drove her nuts. You never had the opportunity to be innocent, so evil wasn't such a major change for you. And you understood that people come back from that." He kissed the palm of her hand.

"Buffy accepted Angel back, even after he had gone evil, because that was who she was. But she never believed anyone would welcome her back after being turned. You know why?"

Faith shook her head.

"Because she had always, ALWAYS, been the good girl."

Faith smiled he was right about that. She moved quickly and before he could react, she seated herself firmly in his lap. Laying her arms on his neck, gently encircling, she kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

Strong, capable arms came up to surround her. Laying his head on her shoulder, he cradled her close. "And I you, pet."

Faith leaned her head on his, savoring the closeness. Gently rubbing his back, giving comfort and receiving it back, she released the rest of the pain in her mind.

"Do me a favour."

She leaned back for a second and looked at him expectantly.

Spike leaned his forehead against hers. "Don't let your memories kill you. I need you too damn much."

Faith gifted him with a sweet, wise smile. "They can never hurt me. Not as long as you are there to scare them away."

Spike kissed her quickly on the lips. "Always." Pulling away, he smirked. "I never thought I would love a woman that needed me to fight her demons. Especially not a Slayer."

She punched him gently. "The only demons you need to fight are the ones I can't see. I can handle the real ones better than you.

Spike grinned, an unholy grin filled with love. "True that. But it is so much of a turn on to watch you fight."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Hm..mm." Spike licked his lip. "Oh, yeah. When you fight, it is music. Pulsing through my veins. You are so deadly. So lethal. And the fact that you could kill me makes it so much more alluring."

Faith ran her tongue along her canine. "Knowing you could kill me, makes me shiver. Makes my blood pump."

"I know. I can hear it."

Faith leaned forward and sealed her lips on his. Playing out the kiss until at least one of them was breathless, Spike leaned away. "What do you say we go find a demon to kill?"

Faith flashed him a grin so evil it made his non-existent breath catch. "Oh, you mean foreplay?"

Spike nodded and stood. Extending his arm, he led his dark queen outside. Both paused for a second, inhaling the scents of the night. Exhilaration pumped through them as the night activating the center of their beings.

Two beings from opposites of the light, and yet the hunt was their reason for living. The hunt, and each other.


	8. Labour

Disclaimer ~ I lived in the icebox of the world. I can give you ice cubes if you want to sue. Works of love is all I own, and the thoughts that became the stories you see. Any of the characters you don't recognize are mine. Including the Circle

 _ **Pain is balance. Many people are afraid of pain. For many, pain teaches. For others its a badge of survival.**_

The Slayer paused, feeling a tendril of fire drift down her spine. She inhaled, reaching out with sense that she never used when she was alive. It was odd, thinking of it like that. She wasn't dead, but then she wasn't exactly alive at the moment either. She was never any good at the introspection. She started to brush off the sensation when Buffy smacked her on the arm.

"Did you learn anything from the last few jaunts in this bizarro world?"

The Slayer looked at her younger self and frowned. The girl was wavering between two ages, almost as though she was regressing. "What is going on?"

"Well, I am guessing, but you are pulling a stupid and not being true to us." Buffy put her hands on her hips and glared at The Slayer. "Can we not doubt for like five minutes and get through this?"

The Slayer smiled sheepishly. She cocked her head, and opened her senses back to the world around her. She felt the pulse of life just beyond the veil, and she felt the tingle of the barrier. They were close. She felt the ridges push their way onto her countenance.

She looked at the younger girl, who had taken on the appearance she had when she had to kill Angel. "We are close. I can smell the magic."

Buffy grinned. "See, being a bloodhound ain't that bad. But I am getting the feeling we have to hurry. Something is coming."

"Yes… something is, and it isn't just us."

Faith twisted her shoulder blades together, trying to relieve the feeling of being watched. Her spine itched, and she growled under her breath. Glancing over her shoulder, she beckoned Spike closer.

Responding to her body language, Spike laid his hand between her shoulders and rubbed. Still she twitched, so the vampire simply pulled her back to his front and encircled her in his grasp. "What's up, lover?"

Faith sighed, and settled into his grasp. "I don't know, but it has me fucking wiggy."

"What does it feel like?"

Faith felt herself go still as she considered the question. She sank deep into herself as she fully connected to the core that made her a Slayer. "It feels like death, and it feels like life. It makes no sense."

Spike laid his cheek on her hair as he considered her words. "Watcher?"

"No." Faith stepped away from his cloaking presence. "Let's see what I can hunt first."

The Slayer grasped Buffy's arm and pulled her faster. The girl protested, yelling at the top her lungs until The Slayer stopped and glared at her. "We don't have time to do this the slow way! They are in danger. I know you can feel it. I had the feelings at that age."

The Slayer spun away seething. Turning back, she took in the stance of the younger. She was the same age as when the Mayor tried to eat Graduation. Tears were dripping down her face as she gazed at The Slayer.

"Why are you afraid?" The emotions running across the girl's face made no sense to the creature she would become. They already knew what was coming, or had already come... Balking and crying were not going to change it.

"Why aren't you?" Buffy countered. "Why aren't you afraid of what happens when we join together. When I stop being me, and I start being you."

"Because that isn't what happens. We start being us." The Slayer ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "That was our weakness for so long. Refusing to see what Kendra saw in an instant. We AREN'T separate. We are one."

"Thou are wiser then I first thought, Warrior"

The Slayer spun at the sound of the voice behind her. She shoved Buffy behind her, protecting the girl with her stronger form, dropping into a battle stance.

"Be not afraid, my child. I come here to lead you."

Buffy leaned over The Slayer's shoulder, gazing at the cloaked woman in front of them. "And you are?"

"I am Nisha, Lady of Eternity. I could explain, but we have not the time." Nisha stepped towards the two blonds extending her hands. "A change is coming to your realm. Dangers like you have not seen. And the Warriors of old shall not be able to protect the World."

The Slayer watched her warily. "And we can do what about that?"

Nisha sighed wearily. "Through the actions of one of my kind, your world doth change. Through my actions, you would be made whole, complete. Advanced."

"Advanced how?" Buffy moved from behind The Slayer.

"She means mutated. Mixing of Slayer and Vampire blood, to make a stronger warrior. That's what this is all about. Isn't it?" The Slayer growled at the woman.

Nisha smiled beneath her cloak. She was right about this one. "Not mutated. This action would have happened, eventually. The question posed to you, Warrior, is: must millions die before your Gift is given to you, or shall you step up as a hero, and take your birthright?"

The Slayer glanced at Buffy, and then crossed her arms over her chest. "What is my birthright?"

"Evolution."


End file.
